You Found Me
by DevilishlyAwesome
Summary: At first he was in denial. But then its like fate has a cruel way of circling around on him. Just when he started to believe that, like a rainbow after the rain, he found him. EmmettxJacob. Slash. Porn with plot. Mating. Knotting. Implied Mpreg. Mentions of non-con but no actual rape. COMPLETED. Read AN for Sequels.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

A/N : The story mainly contains Jacob POV and Emmett. However changes in POV will be indicated. This story will go through angsty, romance, porn and etc. I'll make sure to warn you at the beginning of the chapter.

A/N : **This is a completed story**. But I wrote it as one whole story and I didn't separate it chapter by chapter. So, I guess it will be around 4 to 5 chapter. And I'll update it regularly but I like reviews so **please let me know what you think (reviews). **Enjoy! :)

Warning : Angsty,

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

In The Forks High, if you were a new kid in the school, everyone practically knew everything about you before you can even introduced yourself to them. Today, I'm a new kid at Forks High, and I never get to tell my name on my own without every person I met said it first. It was awkward though I already knew that the first day of school is always going to be awkward. You don't expect it to turn out different.

So, yes, everyone knew about me but they don't know my secrets. Which I'm grateful because of it. Because really it's not like they can read minds. So I never have to worry about that. Now, I got my class schedule in my hands. Humm okay, what class will go to torture me first this day? Ahh, Maths. GREAT.

**Alice POV**

I was practically squealing and jumping around like a 5 year old. My family is taking a holiday on said "camping trip" which is the usual excuse we used for the school when the weather is sunny here at Forks. I bounded through the door of my brother's room before sitting on his couch like I owned them.

"Owh! I'm so excited to go to school tomorrow! Can't wait!"

"What's the matter? Saw new toy in your head?" My brother, the big buffoon, Emmett asked turning his back at me while his hands on the keyboard playing Counter Strikes.

"Yes. And I'm sure you're going to love him". I said and waited for his reaction. He knew who the person I'm talking about is. I've been seeing the boy in my visions for the past couple of weeks. And in every vision I saw Emmett with this boy. They're definitely going to be a pair. Emmett having heard what I said, his body tensed, his hands stopped. I smiled. _Ahh, he's been waiting for the boy_. I knew this will be great.

"Emmett?" I asked as seeing my brother was silent like a statue. I sighed. This means that I have to knock some senses into him.

"Em, you knew that you can't keep pretending that nothing's going to change. Everything will change, Emmett. I've seen them. I've seen you and him".

Emmett let out a deep sigh. He took an unneeded breath. "Alice, I'm not gay." He closed his eyes and standing away from the computer desk. He looked at me while crossing his arms on his chest.

"It doesn't matter, Em. You and he will still going to be together. Even you decide that you don't want to be with him, it won't happen. I still don't understand why your decision doesn't change my vision. But the fact that you refuse to acknowledge that he is your possible mate in the future is really getting on my nerves. Why, Em? Why you do this?" It frustrates me that I didn't know why Emmett doing this to himself when he knew he can get the chance to be happy again in his life. Vampires knew the power of our mate to us. It's equally powerful to the call of human blood.

"Because I'm not gay! That's why!" He practically yelled at me. There are few times in the past when Emmett can get really angry. He rarely gets angry. But right now, he's not angry but being stupid. I shook my head. _Unbelievable._

"Did you stoned your head and suddenly became so narrow minded? We're not living in the 19th century, Emmett. Where gay people was frown upon. We of all people should know. Because we have live through the cultures, through centuries. We saw how humans changed and we changed too. Gay people are now being accepted by the society every day. They shouldn't be discriminated just because they love someone of the same sex. Love loves regardless any genders."

"I... I'm just.. I'm not ready, Alice. I can't suddenly change who I am for the past 70 years. I can't. I... I don't know how to.". Emmett slumped with his shoulders. His eyes staring at the floor. I'm sad to see my brother like this. But at least, now he's facing the truth rather than hiding from it.

"Emmett, trust me. When you love someone, everything falls easy on you. I know things weren't that great with you and Rosalie. But she's moving on now. You should do the same. Don't dwell on the past. Besides, you haven't seen the boy yet. How do you know you're not going to fall in love with him the moment you set your eyes on him?" I smiled at Emmett. He looked at me and frowned.

"That's impossible, Alice. Even I didn't fall in love with Rose the first time I set my eyes on her." He chuckled. I laughed. _Owh, Emmett you're just that oblivious, did you know?_

"Emmett, you just have to wait and see." I smiled before I went out of his room. And then I stopped in front of his door.

"Emmett, just try okay. You won't lose anything." He smiled at me and then move to the railing of his balcony. I took a breath watching him looking into the forest before closing the door. Now, that's done, I wonder what Jasper is doing, I've been meaning to show him my new lingerie.

**Emmett POV**

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think. For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do. What would you do when the life you always knew suddenly change? That it will never be the same again? That someone going to come into your life and change everything you knew? Frankly speaking I've never felt like this in my whole dead and undead life. Not even breaking up with Rose make me feel like this.

I've always knew that Rose and I will never stay together. How can us when we're just completely the same to each other. We're both were very dominant in the relationship. Even in our bed, she likes to be on top in which no position I would let myself to be lead on. We're both like to fights. That is what we always did. We always argue. I love her but I'm not in love with her. This I know all along even though I never admit it to anyone except Rosalie. Deep down, I never felt complete. Not surprisingly, she felt the same to me. We have been together for so long; the relationship doesn't incite us anymore. This is why we decided to separate. It's better than trying to stay together and hurting each other.

After the divorce, I thought that I will never find other person again. I was finally free. But then Alice told me about her visions. Visions of me and a guy. Together. I was shocked. Me and a guy? As lovers? I couldn't imagine it, touching a guy, kissing a guy, having sex with a guy! _Oh god! How am I supposed to do that?_

I love boobs. I love soft supple skin. Red lips. Long flowing hair. I love eye fucking narrow waist with curvy hips hugged by short skirt match with high heels. I love girls not _guys_! I tried to change the vision by deciding that I don't want to be with this guy, but, it didn't work. I'm still going to end up with this guy.

It scared me. That no matter what I do, this stranger is going to be my mate. Seriously, I have no idea how he looks like. But Alice assures me time and time again that this guy is beautiful. I find a hard time to believe that because Rose is the most beautiful person I've ever met. Nobody can pass her. So knowing your future forever tied up with someone you never knew is frightening.

I don't know how I'm going to face tomorrow. I pray that tomorrow will come easy and still hoping that some miracles happen that will divert my impending future.

**Jacob POV**

I woke up shortly after I fell asleep in the class. I looked at the clock, another 30 minutes before schools over. Still got a lot of time.

I thought about my dream just now. Well, for the past couple of weeks I've been dreaming about a guy I never met. I couldn't see his face I only saw his body. Every time I dreamt about the guy it's always the same dream. The guy standing on top of a cliff looking at me. And his eyes, I remember his eyes. Unnatural honey gold colour. _Weird_. How can a person have that eye colour?

Doesn't matter because now that dream which haunted my nights have starting to get me sleepy during the day. Sometimes I fell asleep on the couch while watching How I Met Your Mother which is again weird because I never fell asleep during my favourite show. Then yesterday while unpacking some of the stuff in the garage of our new home at Forks I suddenly tripped from the chair landed on my butt. The toolbox which I held then flew into the air and almost fell unto my head. It irritates me because at that time I was actually revisiting my dream in my mind about the guy or more precisely, the guy's _body_.

I blushed and suddenly realised that I'm still in the class. I looked around me. Owh, I didn't realised that there are quite a number of classmates that is actually looking at me now. I blushed again and turn my eyes down. Some of them are whispering and I assumed about me.

Today has been _suffocating_ for me. Wherever I went girls and guys smiling at me, some of them bothering me by offering to tutor me if I'm interested. I'm not used to other people outside the reservation at La Push. I've always been with Sam and the gang. They're like my brothers. But after what happened... _Ugh, I'm not going to think about that now_.

The smiling and all the advanced gestures are okay. However, the whispers and the looks I got, I'm not used to it. It seems that those things only happen when I went to Forks to visit Charlie. I've always been in the reservation my whole life. So people there they all knew me since I was born there. So there are no looks or staring and whispering.

However, things were different when I came to the town of Forks to visit Charlie. Whenever people see me, they all looked at me like they're in some kind of _trance_. I don't know why. I'm not too bad looking I think for people to look at me that way. Yet they all did. And it got even worse when we moved here. This is why I guessed how everybody in Forks High knew everything about me. So, getting people to know me is not a problem. But getting to know people is a problem for me. I wished I can be _invisible_. I would if I could.

After my Math class, I was suddenly getting flocked by one person named Mike Newton. I was prepared to get to my next class when Mike Newton came to me all smiling and grinning.

"Hey, Jacob. So I was wondering if maybe you want to know where your next class is. I can show you there if you want." He said with that wide smile of his. He seems friendly and a good guy although I knew he is the jock of the school. Yeah, jocks are a classic stereotype of male athlete. You don't have to date one to know one. They're all the same. But what the heck? This guy offering to show me my class which I really need to know where. So I smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks". We walked to the front door of the class and to the corridor. As usual people started looking and whispering. But now, even more so when I walked beside Mike. I continued my pace try not to be bothered by the surrounding. I turned to look at Mike. While we walked Mike was shaking hands with some of his friends and laughing. He's also slapping each other's back with his football teammates. He seems so happy and free. I assumed he's just like that with his friends. He noticed that I was looking at him. So I smiled again at him and his face blushed.

"Sorry. I don't think I knew your name." I said.

"Mike." His smile was infectious as he put his hand out. I shook his hand.

"What? Just Mike? That's it?" I asked.

He laughed. "Mike Newton." He said. Newton... I thought. Owh he must be Jack Newton's son.

"Owh. So your dad owns the grocery store then?" I asked.

"Yup, that's my dad. Though people didn't usually refer me to my dad. I don't want to. Not used to people to get the wrong idea that I live under my dad's shadow. After a while people just called me Mike and people knew me as Mike. It was hard at first but all that I achieved now is all my own effort". He said proudly.

I just nodded at what he said. I understand the familiar situation. I smiled and looking at the steps I'm climbing. My class was at second floor which is one I didn't have with him. Mike turned to me and put his hand on the back of my shoulder.

"Well, that's just enough about me. I want to know about you. Why don't you sit with us during the break? I'll introduce you to other guys." He smiled tried to look charming while hinting at more than friendly means while his hand started to wander lower on my back. I immediately stepped away from him.

"Uhh... Yeah. Cool" I said stuttered. His smile gleaming on his face.

I entered my second class and waited begrudgingly for the break. I planned not to eat during the break as to avoid Mike, but my stomach couldn't handle the noise it made. So after the bell, I went to the cafeteria and picked my meal. I tried to find some secluded area to avoid the penetrating stares and looks and Mike but, Mike was faster. He appeared suddenly from behind me and grabbed my hand and led me to his tables. He introduced me to his friends. There's Angela, Eric and Jessica. They're friendly except Jessica who gives me nonstop glares and half-scowled-half-smiles when I said something that makes the others laugh and when Mike put his hand on my shoulders or my arm.

After that, all my class was with Mike and the group. Mike insisted that I must sit beside him during the class for the whole day. I wanted to say no but somehow I couldn't. I could never turn down a friend. That is my both strengths and weakness. I remembered the pack asked me to fetch them at Port Angeles, after they were arrested for DUI. Luckily, Charlie helped out a bit, of course on my father's request. I miss the pack. Every night since I moved to Forks, I cried listened to the howling sound I knew was one of them. But there's nothing that could've change what happened. They had made their decision and I had made mine.

The bell rang. I startled as I felt a single lone tear on my cheek. I quickly wiped it off. I must get home now. I picked up my bag and walked home. I must go to somewhere. I need to clear this off my head. My steps quickened and I ran before I knew a van coming fast towards me.

**Alice POV**

I was sitting in my room when suddenly a vision appeared in my mind. I saw Emmett he was alone and sad in the forest. I saw the rest of my family are sad too seeing Emmett being miserable. _What happened?_

I thought with the boy, Emmett are finally going to be happy? _Why Emmett would be alone and sad? He should be with the boy_.

I try to search my mind on the visions to see if there's anything about the boy. But nothing. There's nothing. God, if my vision can't see someone that means that they're... _No! It couldn't possibly be!_ I fell to my knees on the floor.

"Emmett". I whispered low. In a flash Emmett entered along with my husband, Jasper. Jasper immediately hugged me and calmed me. He rubbed circles on my back. Emmett worried with how I looked on the floor. It must worry him since I never acted this way. I saw that he's trying to figure what had happened.

"Alice. What happened?" He said before he sat down in front of me while holding my face in his hands.

"What happened?"

I have to tell him. It breaks my heart. But it must be done. I said while my lips trembled as I looked deep into his eyes.

"Emmett... He's gone"

**Emmett POV**

My hands dropped from Alice's face to my thighs. I couldn't believe what Alice said. It's like I can't hear what she said although I can perfectly hear what she said. It played like a broken record in my mind. _My mate died?_ What? How the hell did that happened? I shook my head. Still having hard to believe.

"But... But Alice. The vision showed me and him together. Why changed?" I stuttered. By now the family have gathered in Alice's room. They already knew what happened.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know Em. I don't know. But he's gone. And you'll be sad and miserable for the rest of your lives."

My heart dreaded. I felt something had been punched through my chest. I knew that I don't want to mate with the guy but that doesn't mean I want him to die. No! I don't want that! Even though I'm a monster but I will never want to take someone's lives or want someone's lives be taken. I killed him. I fucking killed him!

Edward hearing my thoughts quickly came closer to me. He touched my shoulder. "No, Emmett. You didn't kill him. Whatever your mind told you, you need to know that you don't kill anyone especially your mate."

I looked into his eyes. "That's impossible! I didn't accept the fact that he was my future mate. Whoever he is, guy or girl, I shouldn't reject him. At least I should accepted him. But I didn't. I fucking rejected him. And now he died. It's too late. I killed somebody, Edward"

After all the denying, only after my mate was gone, now I realised that my mate was bound to me. He's dead because I rejected him. I shouldn't live. How can I act a crime towards my mate when all he did was nothing? It was unacceptable!

I stood up and walked away from my family. I went outside the house and went into the forest. I need to be away from all this. I need to be _alone_.

**Normal POV**

It's been four days since Emmett went into the forest after his mate died. The Cullen's are worried about him. But they didn't look for Emmett. They understand that Emmett needs time to be alone to process everything that had happened. One can only guess the pain of losing a mate but can never feel or understand it.

It's different for vampires when they lose a mate. Each vampire faced the pain differently. Some felt the pain unbearable and they couldn't live without their mate so they have to kill themselves. Some went into a coma because of the shock they received about their mate's death. Some left in sadness and sorrow that they couldn't feed, their body weak and lifeless but not wither like humans. Some went on a killing rampage consumed by blood lust.

Emmett in this case was different. His mate is dead and what he did in the forest is just wandering around. At first consumed by guilty, he knocked down quite an area of trees. After that he went to the cliff and sat there, thinking. And he never moved since.

Emmett didn't went into a coma due to unbearable lost and sadness. He didn't felt that way. But he felt guilty. Guilty for even thinking that something would happen to change his future just because he doesn't want to fall in love with a guy. He wished that he could turn back the time so that he could save his mate's life. He wished he didn't make the mistake. Wished that he could accept his mate and_ try_. But its too late. He couldn't do anything to change the past. So he sat there, emotionless. Staring into the ocean. He didn't want to go back to the house. But he knows he needs to get back to his family.

His phone rang. The caller name appeared on the screen. Alice. He pushed the green button.

"Emmett! Thank god you picked up. Emmett, my vision changed! I don't know what happened! He's not dead. And he's coming to you now"

_What?!_ His mate is not dead? He's alive and he's... coming? Emmett immediately stood up. His mate is alive!

That's when a scent hit him. The most delicious scent he ever smelt his whole life. He felt someone approaching him. He turns his back. For the first time his eyes met his mate.

TBC

* * *

**So what do you think? Please R&R! Thank you :)**

**A/N 1 : Sorry that this is a very long chapter. I know that you all must've been waiting for the sex part. But just another one more to go and then you'll get to read it.**

**A/N 2 : There's a new changes I did in this chapter. So for anyone who have read this before I did some changes but it's not that much. Just a couple of lines that I think doesn't fit into the whole story - and some of them are complete and utter shit. Heheh :) **


	2. Chapter 2 : The Past and The Future

**Disclaimer : None of the character are mine. **

* * *

**A/N 1 : Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope for the second chapter, more people will give their feedback as well. For this chapter I'm sorry that it was shorter than the previous. But its important that I create a build up for this story, so that when you guys read the sex part, you'll enjoy the part rather than reading the plot and absorbing the whole thing tiredly. Like I said. This is a PWP story. So Enjoy and R&R :)**

**A/N 2 : Please read the A/N note at the bottom. It's that important**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : THE PAST AND THE FUTURE**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

It was four days ago. I remembered a van came fast towards me and then nothing. Blank. When I opened my eyes, I was at the back of the school in the forest. My body is unscathed. Nothing happened. How did I end up here? But then I saw a guy looming over me his hands touching my cheeks. I opened my eyes larger and I saw Paul.

"Paul... What...what happened? How did you come here?" My eyes frantically searched his. I scooted away a bit from him.

"I was at the parking lot. I thought that if I catch you on time I would be able to see you. And then I saw you coming out of the school and started running. You looked scared. So I jumped off my bike and walked to you. That's when I saw the van skidding down the road and coming fast towards you. I acted immediately. I grabbed you away from the path, but the van managed to hit my shoulder and your head hit the pavement. Luckily everyone was startled and couldn't notice everything. So I carried you away and into the forest. You were unconscious. For a minute, I thought I've lost you, Jake. For once in my whole life I was scared. I couldn't live if you died. I... I.."

His eyes gleaming with tears. I looked away from him. Shit, I can't deal with this right now. My heart pain from what had happened. _If only things were different_.

I looked at his shoulder and noticed a tear on his shirt. "How's your shoulder?"

He smiled fondly at me. "I healed". He said. And then he moved his hand to touch my head.

"How's your head? Did it hurt?" He turns my head slightly so he could see any injury. His face was so closed to me. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"No. I feel fine". He was so close I swear I heard his heart beats louder in his chests.

"Paul, thank you for saving me". I said before I looked into his eyes.

I saw desires pooled in his deep brown eyes. I was about to turn away when Paul's lips was on me, his hand grasped the back of my neck while his other hands pulling me closer to his chest locking me in place. Then I felt his tongue parted my lips and I gasped. Immediately, his tongue plunged in and explored my mouth. His mouth was hot on me. I could feel his body high temperature. He felt like a furnace. I broke the kiss and pushed him slightly away from me. I stood up while he grabbed my hands.

I turned to him watching him standing up as well. He was so tall I had to look up to see his face. His tight black t-shirt did nothing to hide his prominent large biceps making his body seems large. His shoulders squares and he stands powerful. But I'm not intimidated by him.

"What are you doing, Paul? You're not supposed to be here". I gritted.

"Jake, I wanted to see you. I miss you so much." Paul grabbed my shoulders to make me face him.

"Stop it, Paul! I told you I don't want to see you! Neither of you! Since that day, you're all are nothing to me but a bunch of scumbags! You're all liars!" I pushed his hands away from me. I was screaming myself out to Paul. I was hurt, betrayed, and angry. Tears started falling on my faces. The hurt I've felt for the past couple of weeks came rushing towards me.

All this time I tried to make myself stronger. I couldn't let what happened make me weak. I need to be strong for my dad. He needs someone to take care of him. I have to be strong. But no matter how much I tried to cover it all up, put it away from my mind, the hurt had find a way to break my walls. I wiped my tears.

I looked at Paul while tears continue streaming down his face. I sucked in breath as I watched him fell on his knees with his ragged breathing. He looks pained. Something broke in me, seeing Paul _broken_ like this.

"Jake... Jake... I'm sorry, Jake. I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice, Jacob. I never want to hurt you!" Paul looked up at me, he grabbed both my hands. I watched his cheeks wet with tears. I harshly pulled my hands away.

"But you did. Don't you get it, Paul? It's never about the fact that I was banished. It's the fact that you all lied to me and wanted to use me and discarded me like some toys!" _Fuck, this just doesn't get any better_.

"I'll... I'll make things right again. I promise. I'll take you back to La Push and protect you. No one will harm you this time. Please, Jake. Forgive me. Give me another chance. I couldn't bare myself away from you. I love you". He kissed my hands again. He gripped my hands tightly.

"I'm not going to fall for that again. Now that I'm not part of the pack, not even worth it to stay in my home, my family land, there's nothing you could do! Besides, it's not like you didn't have any substitute to replace me. I heard Leah phased. So good luck with the party". I smirked at him.

Paul's mouth gaped, he jumped from his knees. "No Jake! I don't want her! I want you!" More tears fell on his handsome face.

"Goodbye, Paul" I whispered low before I turned around and started running away.

"Jake, come back! I love you! I love you! Jacob!" I heard Paul's voice yelling far behind me.

I carried my legs away into the forest. Then I rest on a tree log. I sat there for hours before walking back to the school. I came home late. And my dad was worried like hell he almost filed a missing person report to Charlie. When my dad asked I told him the truth. And again the hurt came to me and I cried on my dad's lap. That was four days ago.

The day after that was fine. I went to school like nothing happened. I sat on my class taking notes. I sat with Mike like the first day. The guy's flirting on me is getting more serious every day. There's one time he dropped his pen in the class and he "accidentally" brush his hand on my thigh. But other than that he's a good friend. So I don't mind hanging out with him and his friends.

During lunch, I sat with their group. I am now part of the popular kid in the school. The looks have lessen and so the whispering which I'm grateful for. It looks like the kids in school have gotten use to me. In fact so used that there are some who asked me out on a date. Girls and guys they waited for me when I'm not with Mike to get me cornered on the wall and gave me their phone number. This is another reason why I stayed with Mike because when I'm with him no one dares to put a move on me.

Sometimes when I didn't engage with their conversation during lunch I let my eyes looked around the cafeteria. I watched the kids hanging out at their tables with their friends. And then my eyes stopped at an empty table not far from our table. No one has sat there at the table. Not even once I saw people sat there. When Mike caught me staring at that empty table, he leaned to me and nodded his head towards the table

"Usually some kid sat there. They're The Cullen's. But they're not here right now. Whenever the weather are sunny here at Forks, Mr and Mrs Cullen will take them to a camping trip to god knows where. They're adopted all of them. Mr and Mrs Cullen couldn't have children. Believe it or not they're all a pair except for Edward he's always alone compared to his brothers and sisters. And now I guess Emmett's going to be alone too. They said that Rosalie have been transferred to other school. Looks like marriage on a wreck ship. But really nobody cares about them here. They all so high and mighty acting like they own the school or something since they always have fancy cars, fancy clothes, fancy mansion on a hill. No one likes them really." He snorted.

I gaped. Yeah, for someone who doesn't care about them, that's a lot of information. I continued eating, not wanting to talk about other people. School kids always have to find something bad to make comments on people for no purpose. It's like they got a sense of relieved by doing it. But not me. I'm not much of a talker anyway.

So Friday before the school ends Mike asked me out on Saturday. He said there's a new movie showing in town and he wants to go with me. I told him I have to help my dad finish unpacking the stuff and cleaning the house. When I told him his face looks like someone had kicked his puppy. I chuckled inwardly. I told him we would go on Sunday if I didn't have anything and I asked him to call me back again. So I went back home cooked dinner for me and my dad and then I went up to my room. I throw myself on my bed. Looking at the ceiling above me.

My eyes swept my new room. Our new home at Forks is much bigger than at the reservation. My room and my house are bigger and my school is better, yet somehow, I feel empty. I have only my dad which I love the most. And that's it. The things I had on reservation are no more. It's all gone. I thought back to the meeting with Paul in the forest the other day. And the kissed... _Uhh no, Jake don't think about it. _

Since that day in the forest there are no dreams about a mysterious guy whom I always dreamt about. It's been five nights since I dreamt about him. And frankly, I felt something was not right. I don't know this guy and I only see him in my dreams yet he has this effect on me. Where I always find myself ventured into the dream hoping that I could see his face, hear his voice, to see his soul. I'm not sure but I felt something bound me to this guy and I wanted to know him.

I sighed. If only I could see him again in my dreams. I so desperately wanted to see him. I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep.

**~xox~**

I woke up with a startled. God, my dreams last night I hope it was real. I dreamt about the same guy. I'm surprised that only before I slept last night I had wished that I will see the guy again and wishes do come true. I was brought back to the cliff this time I saw him sitting on the cliff. Then he slowly stands up. I saw his back. I knew it was the same guy.

He turned his body to me and there all I could see, his eyes, his face, his nose and his mouth, his hair blown slightly by the wind. He's an angel. He's my angel. There standing the most beautiful person I've seen. He's like a god. He's Adonis. The god of beauty and desires. It shows in the way his eyes looked deep down to my soul. There's true desires, hope, love. And I felt it all.

He slowly walked towards me. His delicious scent, I don't know what it is but I find myself taking full deep breath of it. It calms me at the same time it was exotic. He steps closely in front of me. _Wow_, if I thought Paul was large, this guy, my angel are a giant, I felt myself small yet I felt safe. I have the sudden urge to be touched by him, for him to lock his arms around me. Kissing me.

And what the... He did! He kissed me; wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tighter into his broad chest. His body is cold yet I love it, I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His lips were so full and soft, as he ravished my mouth. His tongue snaked itself inside my mouth. I moaned.. _God, it was so amazing._

That only strengthen his hold around me, I thought I was going to break but no, I felt comfortable. Very comfortable the first time in my whole life.

Wait, this is not a dream! This is real! I really kissed him! And wrapped myself around his neck! This angel with me is real! It really is happening! _God, thank you. You have found me my mate._

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Didn't expect Paul to turned up right? Let me know what you think :)**

**A/N : Some of you might not understand how I tell the story from one thing to another. It might seems that I was jumping to Point C from Point A. So, here's me trying to make that clear. When Alice vision changed that she can't see Jacob, it's because of Jacob was with Paul, and the almost accident with the van also influenced the vision. Also at the end of this chapter, when suddenly Jacob met Emmett at the cliff when he's said to be sleeping, well it's true. Jacob really met Emmett at the cliff. The explanation to that will come in the next chapter. Just thought that I better clear that up before you read the next chapter. Because seriously guys, the next chapter is SEXXXXXYYY!**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Mating

**Disclaimer : None of the characters are mine**

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm so happy. Hope more people will follow this story. So we are finally here! I'm warning you it's just soooooo goooood!**

* * *

**Warning : Smut, Dubious consent, Knotting, Mating, Size kink, First time, Some swearing. That's all I think?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : THE MATING**

* * *

****

Emmett POV

When my eyes landed on my mate, I felt everything around me dissolves and all I could see was him. My mate was beautiful. The most beautiful person ever. He's beyond perfect. I felt stupid for doubting it in the first place. Now I felt like I am the luckiest guy in the universe.

My legs took steps forward as I took in his features. His beautiful deep brown eyes, his perfectly arched eyebrows, his pretty nose, high cheekbones softened by his long soft hair around his shoulder, his swimmers body with a hint of six packs abs under that gray tight t-shirt, his hips, beautiful narrow waist and slender hips. I gaped at that.

Now I imagined that his butts is amazing like the rest of him, and his long mile legs hugged by tight jeans naked wrapped around my waist as I thrust my cock inside him. _Damn, I was hard_. Finally my eyes landed on his lips. His lips were pink and so soft, so full. What would it be like to kiss those lips?

Immediately, I leaned close to him. He looked up at me. He's a good foot shorter than me. I watched in amazement at his beautiful creamy skin, what would it be like to taste him? I inhale his scent. It's so delicious, I felt venom pooled in my mouth. _I want him._

My arms quickly pulled his waist to me and I crashed my lips to him. At the first touch of our lips, I felt electric sparked over my whole body. His lips so soft, it's sweet, taste like sweet red wine. Desires flooded me, my lust controlled me. _I want more_.

I parted his lips and I thrust my tongue inside him. I ravished his hot mouth. Cold clashes hot. It was amazing. And then he moaned, heighten my libido. I grabbed his butt pulling him flushed to me. His butt felt amazing in my hands, I imagine fucking him hard and coming on his asshole. I grind his hips to me as I felt his erection poking me through his pants. _I want him_ _now_.

I pulled his legs up wrapping it around me, and ran to my house as fast as I can. He clung around my neck, as his eyes closed. I jumped to my room, dashed to the large bed; I slowly sat him down on it. Realisation hit him, as he must've figure out I'm not human. I expected his hesitation. He's probably scared of me.

Then his eyes, looked up to me, deep into my soulless eyes, with admiration, happiness, love and _submission_. For the first time I heard his voice.

"Take me". He said.

****

Jacob POV

When he carried me to his house running faster than the wolves, I knew my mate is a vampire. I was startled. Of all beings, my mate is a vampire, the living dead creature my tribe feared for thousands years. _How did I end up here?_

As he put me down on his bed, I realised it didn't matter, because at the first sight of him and the first touch of his lips, it is destined. This is the guy that have been visiting my dreams, and now he's real and he's standing there in front of me, feeling the same way. I should be happy. And I know I want more than just a kiss.

"Take me". I heard my voice. His eyes magically change from honey gold colour to that dark black. I could smell his arousal. I watched him stepping closer to me. My body reacted to touch him. I ghosted my hands on his large biceps. I was mesmerized by the difference in our skin tones that reflects beautifully. He lifted my hips to move us further from the edge of the bed. My arms wrapped on his broad shoulders. His broad chest and shoulders make me feel small yet safe. I touched his chest. I looked up to his face and staring at those plump lips. His lips nipping my bottom lip, I parted my mouth.

His fingers roamed my body. His touches cold sending me shivers. I want his hands on my skin. So I brought them beneath my shirt. And he got the hint and immediately stripped me of my shirt. His lips left my mouth and wander lower on my neck and shoulders, lapping his tongue on my skin. I shivered.

He lowered to my nipple and latched on it. Suckling and swirling his tongue on it as I cried. I grabbed a fist of his short hair while my other hands fisting the sheets. Then he latched on my other nipple doing the same. He continued kissing down my torso and his fingers unbuckled my pants and yanked it away along with my boxer.

I looked up to him and he was already naked. My eyes widen seeing his magnificent body. Broad shoulders, puff out chest, large biceps, eights packs of abs, muscled hips. I felt precome gathering on top of my cock.

When his enormous glorious cock stood proud like a flagpole came to my sight; my cock twitch even harder, wetness already slipping out of my hole. I watched intently as drops of precome rested on the head of his cock. I imagine having that cock in my mouth and stretching my ass and cum inside me. I looked at him, and I saw him staring me with his lust filled black eyes.

****

Emmett POV

I can't believe that my mate is naked and beautifully splayed on my bed. The moment he said that magic word, my desires and lust increased tenfold. He's so submissive and beautiful; my balls are so tight I want to come right now. He's so fucking sexy and beautiful. I wonder where he has been all this time. It's just impossible how a beautiful creature so exquisite like him could end up with someone like me. Am I really that lucky? Whatever powerful beings up there, must've like me too much.

He has smooth chest, lean muscle, narrow waist with slender hips which I imagined will looked delectable spreading wide on my cock. And his hard cock nestled between his legs; I wonder what it tastes like. So I lowered my head down taking his cock with one hand. I licked his cock and tasted a bit precome. He tasted delicious, like his mouth. I took all of him in my mouth. This is the first time I blow a guy and going to fuck one, but it seems like I knew what to do, how to pleasure him, make him moan that beautiful sound for my ears. I swirled my tongue on the underside of his cock, and he moan louder.

"Please... More... I need more..." He asked.

I pulled his cock out of my mouth. I licked the taste of him that still lingered on my lips.

"Just relax there, baby". I said smiling while my voice rasped from the exertion in my throat.

I pulled apart his thighs and one of my fingers finding his hole. I was surprised to see that it was wet. Wetter than a pussy. His fluid leaking down, his hole glistening. Fuck! That looks fucking delicious so sexy I was going to fucking blow right now!

The wet pink asshole looks very inviting. So I dived my tongue in and licking and tasting him. The sound of his moans reverberating higher in my room. I could lick him dry all day. My tongue breached his asshole lapping at the inside as I put my finger in. The fluid makes it easy; it lubricated my finger when I pulled it out. I put more fingers in him, stretching and scissoring inside him. His body arched as I curled my fingers over his sweet spot. I found it. I curled again; soon he was beautiful writhing mess on my bed.

He grunted and then his hands reached together and pulled my hands. He pushes my hands further in fucking himself with my fingers. The sight was so hot, I really can't wait any longer. I need to be inside him so badly. I pulled my fingers out and lined myself to his entranced.

****

Jacob POV

Finally, I don't think I can hold much longer. He pushed my legs wide opened, my hands circled around his shoulders. And then I felt him, his giant cock nudging my hole. With one hand, he guided it into my entrance. The head of the cock breached my hole. _Fuck, he's so fucking big_.

Luckily my fluid lubricated my hole, making it easier for my mate to fuck me. I thank god for my gene pool half wolf breed.

He pushed a bit again inside me; it was so long it's barely halfway to the base. But I just needed more of him.

"More... Please... Put it all in..." I said half moaning. And then he pushed all the way in and I gasped. My body trembled. I felt so full. It's just amazing. He stayed inside me as I relaxed and feel him pulsing inside me. All I could hear was our heavy breathing as we joined together as one. He felt amazing inside me. His cock stretching me wide enough I could feel it touching and brushing my prostate lightly. And he's barely moving. I can't stop moaning and then he grinded himself in me slowly.

I yelled out as I came hard for the first time in my life. I didn't even touch myself. He groaned when my hole clenched tightly around him. I was hard again in an instant. Immediately, he pulled himself halfway, the feel of his cock sliding out of me, skin on skin, and the friction was so delicious. He slammed himself right into me hitting my prostate dead on. I screamed loudly this time.

I gripped his back tightly with my legs around his waist as he pounded into me relentlessly. This is so good. I don't want it to end. Then he turned us both; I was on top of him. His cock was still in me and he slammed in again. I rode him frantically. I need to come again. I pushed down to his cock in time with his thrusts. I was coming again as I shoot all over him. But he hasn't show any sign of stopping. He's fucking me fiercely.

I was so exhausted. I dropped my body on top of him. He pulled his legs forward, this time jabbing my sweet spot harder. My spent cock jumped to full hardness again. But I just lay on top of his body; letting him lead both of us to finish. He fucked me harder and groaning and grunting. He's close.

But suddenly he pulled out off me, and I grunt at it, I felt terribly empty when his cock was not inside me, my ass gaping. Then he laid me on my front, moved above me, and grabbed my hips up with one hand around my waist. He slammed in again into my asshole fast and hard. I yelled. This position was so much better. I can feel his entire length inside me, stretching me.

My cock jiggling as he keeps pounding into me, he stopped abruptly and then I felt something large poking inside me. His cock was still inside me, I keened as I felt my prostate was probed deeper; stretching my hole to the limit. I try to pulled away from him but I can't. It's like his cock had locked me, I couldn't move away.

My mate was soothing me shushing me to calm; rubbing his palm on my stomach. I reached down with my hand to touch the area behind my balls and to where we were connected. I gasped as there's a big bulge had formed within me. His cock had swelled inside me. I pressed with my fingers, my mate hissed at the pressure. He was knotting and shooting his seed; painting my walls. I whimpered. I could feel his come flowing heavily, filling me to the brim. I felt completely full.

His hands snaked around my waist and he carefully turned us so that we could lie on our side instead. I grunted as he moved us. The swelling rubbed my sweet spot in a most delicious way. He's still knotting inside me preventing the seeds from leaking out, which is good because I don't want to. I want his seed to fill me in; I want to milk him dry while he's still inside me. I'm still hard though I came two times. He pulled me flushed to his chest. His cold body cooled my sweating and hot body. His nose rubbing my head lovingly as he took in my scents.

****

Emmett POV

Luckily my mate could handle my knotting. I didn't expect a human could handle it but he did. The swelling usually will died down after 20 minutes then I should pulled out from my mate. I lovingly took his scent. It was addicting. His scents have been driving me crazy.

He's so sexy, amazing and beautiful especially when he came all over me. I just couldn't take my eyes away from him. And how his body felt under my touch, his hole clenching deliciously around me, I want to stay inside him forever. I want to make love to him every minute.

I'm in love. I could never believe myself to say that. But I am truly in love with him. And I'm willing to die to protect him. He's everything to me. Everything. I hissed when I felt him move grinding his beautiful ass on me. That feels so good. I felt myself cum harder. I bite his right ear lovingly.

"Baby... You shouldn't do that. It just prolongs the swelling."

"Maybe I want to." His sexy voiced rasped. His voice always sounds like music to me. He grinded on my swelling cock again.

"Owh really? Should I take care of that?" I chuckled.

My left hand lowered down to his hard cock and I fist his cock, pumping it faster. He moaned and groaned each time grinds harder on my cock. His head thrown back on my shoulder. My other hand yanked a fist of his long hair. Fuck, he's so hot, and the friction of my swelling with his walls was fucking delicious. I'm so crazy about him. I growled. My lips attached to his ear.

"Say it".

"Ahh please..." He moaned. I twisted my wrist on his cock twirling my thumb on the head.

"Say it". I growled again. I need to hear it. I need him to know who he belongs to,

"Ahh... Mate! Mate!" He was shouting. _Damn, he's fucking sexy_.

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen" I said.

****

Jacob POV

My eyes widen hearing his name. Emmett Cullen? My mate is Emmett Cullen? He fists my cock tighter and that was the last straw.

"Aahh! Emmett! Emmett!" I yelled his name. I came hard for the third time today while his cock still buried inside me swelling and knotting. I felt his teeth biting down hard on my shoulder while I came. He had claimed me and marked me. I was content. For the first time in my life, I felt at peace and satiated and damn exhausted too.

"Jacob Black". I whispered throatily. He kissed my neck and my shoulders then wrapped his arms around me.

"Sleep, Jacob. I will pull out when the knotting finished". He said huskily. His deep voice sends shivers to me. Sleep is very much needed for me right now. But I don't mind if he likes to stay. I held his hand, threw my head back and kissed his jaw.

"I don't mind you stay". I muttered softly. I watched him smiling down at me, as my eyes closed and sleep took me over.

tbc

* * *

**So what do you guys think? You like it? Please let me know what you think!**

**A/N : Just a heads up for the next chapter. It's called "Meet The Cullens". Do you guys wanna read it? R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Meet The Cullens

**Disclaimer : None of the character were mine. **

* * *

**A/N 1 : Actually "The Mating" is my first time writing knotting sex. So I'm kinda new to the knotting sex universe. I found out about knotting sex from Thor fandom. Thor's fanfiction have long explored the idea of knotting sex. Some of them even wrote amazingly beautiful knotting sex. So I was inspired by them. In Twilight I've noticed that knotting sex have not been explored. I haven't read a single knotting sex in any stories in Twilight universe. But maybe because I only read slash, so I don't really know. So if you guys happened to read any knotting sex in Twilight fandom, maybe you can share it with me. I would love to read others creations too.**

**A/N 2: Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews, follows and favorite. Also to the readers. You make me happy. So here's another chapter. It's just fun and short. Enjoy! Please follow, favorites and R&R :)**

* * *

**Warning : Mention of knotting sex, kissing, cuddling, blow jobs, ass gaping, dress shirt kink. I probably should put this too. Cliff hangers.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : MEET THE CULLENS**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I came harder with my knotting after he said that. And it was the longest knot I've ever had. Of course, I didn't pull out of him. I stayed. I can stay inside him for the whole day. I love how his wet, hot hole surrounds me, sometimes clenching me deliciously even though while he was sleeping. I heard Alice whispered to me from her room.

"I'm so happy for you, Em. Finally you did what was right."

"Yeah, Thanks Alice". By now I knew my family had heard our activities earlier. Then I heard Edward whispered to me from the roof. He laughed.

"You sure move fast, little brother."

"That is why you're still a virgin, big brother". I laughed quietly not wanting to wake Jacob. Then I heard Esme shuffling in the kitchen.

"I'm making something for him. Come down when you both ready". I can hear the smiles in her voice. I knew she will love Jacob like her son. She would love to have Jacob as a permanent in this house where she can take care of Jacob.

"Sure. Thanks, Mom". I said grinning. I looked down to my mate. He looked beautiful where the shine from the sun glimmer on his tan soft skin. I listened to his heart beating in slow rhythm harmonized with his breath as his chest rise and fall. He's so full of life. I love that about him.

I roamed my hand on his body. I memorised every dip and curve, every mark on his body, while watching him sleeps beautifully. I wrapped myself around him pulled him tightly to my chest. Unconsciously, his hand reached back, resting on my hip, while his asshole clenching again on me. I hummed deep in my chest. Jacob is waking up from his sleep.

**Jacob POV**

I felt him still stretching me and rested heavily inside me. He didn't pull out. He stays. My hand reached back to him as I clenched my hole to him. I heard him hummed in his chest. I opened my eyes and looked at the balcony facing us. The morning shine shone the room brightly.

I remembered after I woke up this morning at my home, it was dawn, and still early in the morning. So I thought a walk in the forest would be nice. So I left a note to my dad, telling him I was going to take a walk. Somehow I felt drawn to go up to the cliff. I just let my legs carrying me and then I saw a guy was standing there. It was like a déjà vu. The very same guy in my dreams was standing there. It was Emmett Cullen, my mate. I found him.

I turned my head back and saw him smiling down at me. He kissed my lips slowly, tasting me. My hand reached the back of his neck. I kissed him back, deepening the kiss. I pushed my ass back to him. And he breaks the kiss. He smiled at me before he gave me another peck on my lips. He pulled his cock out of me. I whimpered as I felt ridiculously empty and really... really sore. I gasped as my hand reached down touching to find my gaping asshole. Damn, I definitely was fucked hard. I licked my lips, actually quite enjoying it. Emmett chuckled. I looked back at him. I lay on my back as he rest on his elbow looking down at me.

"I think we should go take a shower. And then we can come down get you something to eat. I would like you to meet the family." He grinned.

I gasped. "Err... Did... Did they...Heard..." Shit, his family! How could I forget that this house is full of vampires! They must've heard all my yelling and screaming. I felt myself became red.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, they heard".

_Ugh..._ I groaned. Ah shit, that was so embarrassing. I pressed my face on Emmett's chest. I don't know how to face them. Emmett pulled my head away and touched my cheek.

"Hey... Don't be shy. They're all happy for us, you know. Come, let's clean up".

I nodded. He stood up and held his hand to me so that I could follow him. I sat up and lifted my legs on the floor. But when I stood up, I felt pain prickled my lower body. I groaned. Emmett immediately lifted me up bridal style in his arms.

"My ass felt like on fire." I hissed biting.

He laughed again before pecking me on my lips. "Yeah, sorry about that"

I shook my head while clung my arms around his neck and whispered slowly.

"It's okay. In fact I would love to do it all over again." I kissed his lips.

"And again..." Another kiss.

"And again". I kissed him passionately.

He groaned and dashed to the shower faster than lightning.

**Emmett POV**

We cleaned ourselves in the shower with a few kisses, blow jobs and ass rimming along the way too. But this time he was the one giving the blow job. I can't forget how he looks when he wrapped his lips around my cock, with the demure looks on his face as he tentatively licking my cock like a shy kitten, _ughh... I'm in heaven..._

But I steadfast, I held back my climax, because I'm waiting my prize with something that I have been imagining since I fucked him. So I pushed him back to the walls and went down on him, tongue fucks his ass clean until he came all over the walls. And seriously, that have to be sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life.

After we cleaned, I folded the towel around my waist and walked to my closet to retrieve clothes for us. He joined me in the closet and when he saw my closet, his mouth gape.

"Owh wow... This is your closet? It's so big." He awed as he turned around looking at the walk in closet that looks like a high end clothing store.

"When you have a sister like Alice who is a freak in shopping, and who likes to dress you up, you need to have a big closet." I chuckled while I opened one of the drawers to give Jacob my shirt.

Alice who heard what I said, snorted. "Owh, you ungrateful big oaf". She muttered.

Jacob laughed. "Owh, so, your sister dressed you up?" I came closer to him

"Well, yeah, she dressed me up. But you have the honour to undresses me." I smiled and said slowly with a deep sultry voice. I made sure to make him blushed beautifully.

His cheeks turn to red and his eyes try not to look at me. I cup his chin, and kissed his swollen lips. He kissed me back and trying to part my lips to taste me. I let him took the lead. His delicious tongue exploring my mouth. I slid my hands around his waist pulled him closer to me while he circled my neck with his arms. Eventually he pulled away from me, to take his breath as I stared at his pink swollen lips.

"Here, put it on." I gave him my white shirt. One that is small enough for me but should do just fine for him. He took it and I waited until he put it on. Then I pulled away his towel. _Damn... he looks fucking hot._

I stared and licked my lips as my large shirt covered him from shoulder to just right below his pert ass. His long mile tan legs looked amazing on the display for my eyes only. I've never thought that a guy could be incredibly hot in something that looks like a dress. But now I do.

"You look ravishing". I grabbed him and kissed him hard.

**Jacob POV**

_I really am in heaven!_ I can't stop touching him, and he can't stop touching me. What is good more than that? He grabbed my hips, kissed me hard biting down my lips, pushed me to the wall while his hands gripped my butt hard, and pulling each cheek. Before I got to bed the second time of the day, I was a panting wild mess.

So to speak, by the time, we both dressed and walked down the stairs headed to the kitchen; we were very, very late for breakfast. We were holding hands together, while Emmett led me to the kitchen. I am so astonished by the beauty of the house; it's not just a big mansion, but rather a big, ridiculously expensive art. No wonder why the Cullens are well known in Forks, everything they own scream _grandiose._

A male vampire with the same honey gold colour eyes as Emmett appeared in front of us. He's tall, dishevelled bronze hair, thin and lanky but muscular body.

"I'm Edward. His big brother. Welcome, Jacob." We shook hands.

"You're Emmett's big brother?" I asked surprise. I thought Emmett is the oldest. And Edward well, he looks like he haven't got out of teenagery.

"Well, Jake, don't get mistaken with that underage looks. He's 120 years old. This is one old dude." Emmett told me as he laughed slapping Edward's back hard.

"Well, Jacob, I was turned when I was 17. But, Emmett here is just jealous, because I looked younger and faster than him." Edward smirked.

"Yeah old man? Want to test my power?" Emmett shoved Edward's arm playfully while Edward pushed back.

"You know you'll lose". Edward chuckled.

"Boys, we have a guest." Another male vampire appeared, much older than Edward and really handsome, totally out of Hollywood.

"Hello, Jacob. Welcome to our home." He shook my hand. Emmett was close at my side, smiling happily with one arm around my shoulder.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." He said politely.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Jacob Black.". I said.

Carlisle chuckled. "Just call me Carlisle." Then he turned around and showed his hand to the rest of the family. There are three other vampires behind him.

"This is Alice. My daughter." A thin girl with dark pixie hair came to me and hugged me.

"Owh, Jacob. I'm so glad to see you alive and finally in person!" Alice said while smiling and jumping. This girl is sure one Energizer Bunny. I heard Edward chuckled and smiling behind me. I looked at him and back to Alice.

"Err... Yeah very much alive..." I muttered. I don't know what to say to that. Did they expect me dead? I frowned up at Emmett and he looked at me, and tightens his hold on my shoulder.

"I'm just so happy that you're here." She grinned.

"Here, Jacob, meet the love of my life, my husband, Jasper." Alice introduces me to a devastatingly handsome lean muscular with tawny eyes blazed vampire. Jasper came in front of me and shook my hand too.

"Hello, Jacob". He has deep voice with a Southern accent plus with that sexy twitch of his lips.

Then came a lovely women, beautiful and radiant, she hugged me lovingly like a mother, she radiates warmth and compassionate, she holds both my cheeks and kissed them.

"I'm Esme. You're welcome anytime in this house, Jacob." She smiled softly.

"Now, let's get you something to eat. Esme has been preparing something for you since morning. And I think Emmett sure have made you waited long enough in his room, did he." Carlisle shot a glance at Emmett while Emmett grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

I couldn't help but laughed. "I'm sorry. But, it's partially my fault too" Everyone chuckled at that.

"Nonsense. I told Emmett earlier that we need to properly welcome you in the house. And I know my boy long enough, Jacob. He tends to get himself...distracted". Esme commented shooting a glance at Emmett.

I laughed a little as I watched Emmett getting scold like a kid. He's brawny and still childish. But he's my brawny childish man. We reached the table. Emmett pulled the chair for me and we all sat at the table.

"Sorry, Mom." Emmett responded.

As I looked at the table containing the foods, I gaped. There's Belgian waffles, fluffy pancakes, sausage egg casserole, baked French toast, quiche, and cinnabon. _So many... _My mouth watered at the delicious smell of foods. I realised how hungry I've been.

"Wow... Esme, all of these looks delicious. Thank you" I expressed sincerely.

"Well, anytime, Jacob. If you want to eat anything just tell me. I'd love to have a son that I can always take care". Esme beamed. Beside me Emmett smiled proudly.

"Thank you". I said while my heart flutters inside. I might not admit but tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"Jacob, how's your dad, Billy?". Carlisle asked.

"He's good. He's fine. Though his meds is running out. We haven't set up an appointment with a new doctor in Forks since we moved here". I replied.

"Jacob, if you and Billy don't mind, I would like to offer my service. I think it's easier since now you and Billy are considered part of the family. I want to help." Carlisle offered.

"That's very generous, Carlisle. I'm not sure if he wants but I'll talk to dad." I nodded.

"In that case, why don't we meet your father after this? I would also like to extend the family ties to the father of my son's mate. Though... we might have to discuss with the wolves first before we're permitted to enter the reservation". Carlisle said. I paused at that.

"Err... we didn't live in La Push anymore. We live in Forks now". I explained. They all look surprised to hear that.

"But, why? Isn't Billy one of the tribe elders? And an elder supposed to stay in the land because they're important for the council?" Edward asked curiously.

_See... I knew this will be happening._ How am I going to tell them? But they have the right to know. Especially Emmett, he needs to know. I bit my lower lips, as I felt nervous started to pit in my stomach.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Emmett asked worriedly.

I looked at him and took a deep breath. "Err... Emmett... There's something you should know about me".

tbc

* * *

**So what do you guys think? R&R :)**

**A/N 1 : So when I wrote the shower and the closet scene I was picturing the scenery. You know imagining how they did it in the shower and in the closet. So I ask Mr. Google for his idea. There are so many luxury walk in closets that I fancied and wishing I had one. But none of that fits into my imagination of Emmett and Jacob. Until I found this. But ****FF is being annoying. So I can't post the link. I hope you saw the pictures but if you don't let me know. I'll try to post it in my profile. Try search in google, **

**"walk in closet with showers myhouseidea ". Don't forget to put dotcom after myhouseidea. Seriously I don't get why they didn't allow copying link. Click Image on the google search. You'll find the first image on the top left. Its a raining big shower with glass panel and closet at the back of the shower. **

**For me it totally screams **_**Emmett**_**! Don't you think? Heheh :)**

**A/N 2: For the next chapter I haven't decided the title yet. But it's a flashback story of Jacob and what happened in La Push. It was told from Billy's POV. So it might be pretty boring, if you're not into that kind of stuff. But if you really want to know than read it. But if you don't want to know than just read the Author's Note in the next chapter**. **It's your choice.**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Price of Loyalty

**Disclaimer : None of the characters were mine. **

* * *

**A/N : I really didn't mean it to be a one long ass chapter. But when I wrote this I just couldn't stop. So yeah, it will be pretty boring, but if you get through this, that's good. And I like Billy. He's a good dad. But I haven't read a story that have a whole chapter dedicated to him. So I made one for him. To Billy! **

* * *

**Warning : Mentions of non-con but no actual rape.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : THE PRICE OF LOYALTY**

* * *

**Billy POV**

I looked at the pictures of my tribe in my hands. It has no place in our new house like they used to. Jacob hated that I still keep the pictures of the tribe in my drawer, he said, we don't need to remind ourselves of the people that throw us away.

My whole life, I've been living in La Push. I've been with the tribe my whole life. Every drop of my blood tied to the tribe. And being one of the elders made me proud. It's a responsibility that I had learned since I was a kid. But that responsibility came with a price. Because once you're the elder, one of the council member, you're bound forever with the tribe law. Every elder abide the law that tribe comes first before others. And in my whole life I had respected the law, honour it until one day, the law had challenged my conscience, forced me to choose between the tribe and my own son.

As a kid, Jacob grew up the same like any other normal kid. He's a cute and adorable little boy. He's the apple in my eyes and my wife's. When Jacob was five, things starting to change. I remembered came home one day and found my son crying on my wife's lap with a bloodied nose. That day was Jacob's first day at the kindergarten. I asked Jacob what happened. And he said, all the kids were calling him a girl. When my son reacted to those kids, angry with what they said, he and the other kids fought. I scolded Jacob. I said that there is no point in fighting. That he should ignored the mocking and pretend that he never care about them. Sooner or later they will get tired and they will stop, I told Jacob. Like a good boy, he did what I told him.

Things were good again, though; often Jacob would came home and cried in his room. But I let things passed as long as Jacob didn't get hurt again, at least physically, I took that things were okay. Or so I thought, until when Jacob was in 4th grade, I got home after my wife got a call from the school, Jacob had got in another fight. I was disappointed. I've taught him not to fights that I hate him fighting especially if he got hurt. I came home, this time, Jacob sport a bloodied knuckles and a big bruised on his eye. Some 5th grade boys at the school cornered him in the toilet and tried to take his pants off to see if Jacob is truly a boy because he's too pretty to be one. I asked why he fought them and disobeyed my order. Jacob answered that he's tired to pretend that he's weak when he's not. That stricken me to the core. But as a father, I was blinded by my ego; I told my son that nothing will come good from fighting a group of idiots. _You only hurt yourselves_, I told him. He took my advice reluctantly.

After that, I kept thinking about the whole thing. I knew my son was not just a normal kid. There's something incredibly different about Jacob. I know Jacob's a beautiful kid, but I never thought that beauty in him would make other people find him _odd_. When Jacob went to town, he might not notice it, but I noticed, I know, people stared at him. Most of them looked at Jacob in awe. While some of them looked at Jacob in envy. It was that moment, I realised I need to keep an eye on Jacob. I had to protect him from other people who might took advantage of him.

Then came the most unexpected thing, the thing that took my wife away forever and crippled me for the rest of my life, the accident. My wife passed away. For a few months I've lost my way. I don't know how to live. Every day I missed Sarah. Every day I wished that she was still alive and she was there with me. Because of that, Jacob and I, we became distance. I vaguely remember but at that time I know Jacob was there but I didn't notice him. It's like he didn't exist, just furniture in my living room. I let the boy managed the house and did everything; I never asked anything about him. Everything went blurred. I didn't know the time had passed.

Then, one night I dreamt Sarah. She came in my dream. She was so lovely but her face was sad. I asked her why. She said she was sad because I'm too lost in the grief that I had forgotten about Jacob. I forgot that I still have a son to take care of. I remembered Sarah said to me.

"Why do you think Jacob always listens to everything you told him even when he doesn't agree?" She asked me.

"Well, he has to, didn't he? He's my son so he supposes to listen to what I told him".

She looked sadly at me and shook her head. "Billy, he listens to you because he loves you. He wants to make you happy and proud to have him as a son".

I frowned. "I am proud to have Jacob as my son, Sarah. He's a good boy now because I taught him so".

Sarah stared at me. It's what she always did when she wants me tell her the truth. "You taught him so? You taught him to run away when he's supposed to stand up and fights his bullies? You taught him to be afraid, ashamed of himself?"

In that moment, I realised everything that I had done to Jacob. Jacob is a brave boy, tough, and strong willed. But I forgot all of that because I don't want him to get hurt by other people. Instead I was the one who hurt him by not letting him to be strong and brave. I felt my cheeks wet with tears. I was wrong.

"Billy, Jacob is a kind, strong boy, he's smart, he's beautiful, he's iron willed, he's perfect. He will always listens to you, Billy. If you ask him to jump a cliff for you, he would do it and die happily. That's how much he would do for you, but it also shows just how much he needs you to protect him. Because Billy, deep down, he's fragile. He needs you, not because you're his father, but because you're there. So be there for him, Billy. Be there and protect him. He needs you now more than ever. Or else you'll lose him". She said while she held my hands and kissed my lips before she was gone.

After that I woke up from the darkness that had engulfed me during my grief. I felt at peace and my mind clearer. I wheeled to Jacob's room while he's still sleeping; I wheeled myself and awaken him. He woke up, sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Dad? What...what happened? You're alright? Do you need something?" Jacob asked sleepily while his eyes half opened.

"Jacob, I'm sorry I left you alone since your mom...". It's still hard for me to said it.

Jacob frowned. "What? Dad...it's okay. I..."

I cut him off. "No, Jacob, it's not okay. I left you. I'm still here but I abandoned you. I'm too sad about the loss, I forgot about what I still have. You, Jacob, I still have you, my son. I swear I won't abandon you again. I love you, son".

Jacob's eyes gleaming with tears. He pulled the bed cover and hugged me. "I love you too, dad". He said. I hugged him back as I felt my cheeks were wet with tears.

Jacob and I become a close family again. I felt at peace. Not later, Jacob slipped up that he was almost raped by a gang. It happened during my grief moment, when I failed to protect him. My heart broke into pieces. Jacob was almost rape and I hadn't been there for him. Sarah must've looked down at me disappointedly. Jacob told me that it was Sam Uley that had saved him from the gang.

I knew the boy. He was a new shifter phased not long after Sarah died. I had been there with him after when he went through the change. It was ironic that I could be there for my son's saviour but not my own son. I called Sam the next day and asked him to meet me. I gave him an ear full about not telling me the incident. He said sorry and told me that it was Jacob who didn't want to tell me. I thanked him for saving my son. I asked him about the pack. It turns out that the pack had consisted of new members which are Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call and Quil Ateara.

They had dutifully making patrols around the land, keeping any dangers from our enemy. I was happy to hear about the development and knew that the tribe can depend on the pack lead by Sam to protect our land. Before Sam left, he told me that, he thinks Jacob could be a shifter since Jacob had grown so much since Sam saw Jacob. I said to him that Jacob should be a shifter too since his great grandfather is Ephraim Black, Alpha of the previous pack. I too had notice the growth spurt of Jacob's body. Sam said Jacob is welcome in the pack as the pack brother.

But little did I know that the change in Jacob was not the change of a shifter instead it was something else. As Jacob getting along really well with the pack, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turn to a year, while the pack added new members, Jacob didn't phased. The elders saw to it as something wrong. Well of course something's wrong somewhere.

Jacob supposed to be the true alpha, yet he didn't phased. The change of Jacob's body where Sam and I thought was a normal change for a shifter before is actually was a normal teen growth spurts. Jacob is tall and have nice built. However when compared to a shifter, Jacob was considered small.

I was so worried, and I determined to find the answers. I opened old manuscripts, studied the old texts, anything that could explained what happened. I searched for weeks, digging any answers from the texts, before I came across an old text. It told about the Original Wolf.

The Original Wolf was an ancient wolf, one of a kind, exists before other wolves. This made it as the predecessor of the shifter's wolf. The Original Wolf spirit is considered as sacred because the Original Wolf is the only wolf spirit that managed to turned into human, it gained a human soul. This is unlike the shifters who are already human but possessed the wolf spirit, which explains why they can change into wolf form.

The Original Wolf bared a special symbol when in wolf form distinguished it from other wolfs. There's a mark on the skin on its left ear. A V-shape scar. I was stunned. Because Jacob have the same scar on the crown of his head. When he was a babe the scar was showing, we had to cover his head with a baby cap. So if the Original Wolf and Jacob bared the same mark, that meant Jacob is the direct descendent of the Original Wolf. I was shocked but still I was confused. Because if Jacob is the descendent of the Original Wolf that means Jacob possess the same great wolf spirit. Which it should make Jacob more than eligible to be a shifter. It was his destiny. _But why Jacob didn't change to a shifter?_

I was clueless. For weeks Sam and I tried to search again and again to see if we miss any information, we even tried to check other resource, other legend from the Medieval Age, Egyptian myths, Hungarian folklore but nothing. We came to a dead end.

Until one day, I had inkling. There is an old text. It was a vampires' old text. The only vampire I knew who is old enough at that time was Carlisle Cullen. When I mentioned it to Sam and the pack, we went into a heated conversation.

"Are you out of your mind, Billy?" Sam asked. "We know that the vampires' text is nothing but a hoax. The elders said so."

"I'm one of the elders, Sam. Or have you forgot about that?" I snapped. Since Sam became Alpha his behaviour had worsen, he's bad tempered to a point where downright rude even to the elders. He thought being Alpha was more superior to any of us. I stared at Sam as if challenging him to strike back. He didn't and I sighed loudly.

"The vampires' text actually is the other source that is true about the shifters besides our original text. Vampires exist long before the shifters exist even probably before the Original Wolf. They are evil creatures, we know, but some of them are old and wise. Like Carlisle Cullen. We need to study that text". I explained.

"So if the vampires' text is not a hoax, then why would the elders banned it from the tribe?" Paul asked.

"Would you accept your heritage, if you knew the heritage was passed down to you made by vampires, your eternal enemies?" They all went silent. It is a fact that was so disgusting.

"This is why the elders covered it up. Banned the text and called it a hoax. At that time the vampire attacks was frequent. More damaging than nowadays. There were no vegetarian vampires like The Cullen. So they were concerned about the unity of the tribe if the truth were told. The elders at that time thought that it is better to fabricate the lies to hide the truth rather than have a group of young men rebelling. Don't you get it? It's all about politics".

"I still don't think it is a good idea for you to meet Carlisle and asks about the text. He might take advantage of our vulnerability". Sam gave his word.

"The longer we didn't find the answers about Jacob, the more vulnerable we are. You know, that a part of Jacob now is not just a normal boy or a shifter like the rest of you. A part of him is the Original Wolf, an ancient being which is sacred to us". I argued. I was determined to make the boys see my point.

Sam sighed loudly. "Okay, Billy. We will do what you want." Finally agreed to my suggestion.

I exhaled. "Thank you"

And so the next day, I called Carlisle and told him about the whole thing. He agreed to help me. He asked for a couple days to study the text. I waited anxiously for Carlisle during the two days. Finally, the day came; the pack and I went to the border to meet Carlisle.

Sam defensive as ever growled at Carlisle and gave warnings to Carlisle not to try to do anything stupid. At the back of my mind I imagined I could stand up and slapped the back of his head for being rude to someone who's trying to help us. I shook my head.

"Of course, Sam. It wasn't even my intention to caused the treaties that have long been forged between us. Besides, I was here because Billy is a friend of mine, and I respected him too much to jeopardize our good friendship". Carlisle as ever polite with his charming smile. Sam just huffed and folded his large arms.

"I'm sorry for that. He's just young." I said trying to lighten up the situation. Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle for helping us. Now, I must ask. Have you got the answers?"

"Yes, Billy. It took days to study the ancient text but I have found the answers. Your texts which are much younger than the vampires' text have many loopholes between the lines. It didn't mention in detail about the Original Wolf, because most of your texts evolved through legends, stories, and myths. Whereas, the vampires' text is facts, since our beings are immortal and doesn't age, we have extraordinary powerful memories, we remember everything and we took great care to compiled it as the pride of our existence. In your text when the Original Wolf turned to human, there was no name mentioned that belongs to the Original Wolf. Your people simply called it the Original Wolf even the great wolf was a person back then. So through time, your people belief that the Original Wolf turned as a man. When in actuality, the Original Wolf turned itself to a woman. And her name is Nahuela".

I was surprised to hear that the Original Wolf was not a man in fact a woman. "But, what does this means for Jacob, and he's inability to phased as a shifter?"

"The Original Wolf is a powerful wolf spirit the first wolf spirit exists on earth. Before she changed to a woman, she created many wolf offspring, the very same animal which we could see in the zoo nowadays. And then there was werewolves, one of your kin, which is now extinct, and then the shifters which is you. Nahuela was a very fertile wolf. From her womb, created many wolf species. When, Nahuela became a woman, she gave birth to your ancestors, which is why you called the Original Wolf the shifters predecessor. Now, since Jacob is the true alpha by blood, which makes the origin of his wolf spirit non-arguably, descends from the Original Wolf, Jacob must have inherited the same trait from Nahuela. For example, the scars on Jacob's head".

I gaped. "So... That... Does... Does that mean Jacob is...?" I couldn't form the words.

"Fertile? Yes. Jacob is very much fertile. Which he can also give birth like Nahuela".

The pack all gaped. But I know that it is true.

"Jacob can give birth?! He can be pregnant?! That's crazy. He's a guy, for Christ sake!" Seth, Jacob's best friend voiced loudly.

"Then can you explained why Jacob's very much different from the rest of you? How he's smaller compared to all of you, and stunningly beautiful too?" I said to them. I had learned the truth so it's their time.

Paul's pale face with eyes looked at me frantically. "Billy... You don't actually believe it, do you?" He asked while his body trembled slightly.

"Yes, I believe in everything Carlisle said. And I know that it is true. We can see the signs on Jacob with our own eyes. Since he was a kid, I knew the whole time that Jacob was different. And when the phased didn't happen to him, I knew that Jacob wasn't destined to be a shifter. He's destined for something greater, something otherworldly".

"Billy, if I may interjected this conversation between you and the pack, since I'm a practised doctor, and have a degree in veterinarian too, I would like to give a professional opinion" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, Carlisle." I allowed.

"I haven't met Jacob. But I'm sure Jacob is beautiful like Billy said just now. What I mean is, if Jacob's physical is different, from the rest of the pack, where I assume, his physical must be somewhat attractive and appealing, well, in science, female animals do have some kind of attractions to attract the opposite sex for mating process. Most female animals give off pheromones, to attract potential mate. In this case, Jacob's physical attraction, to attract potential partner, which is probably times more enhanced since he's a male and could only mate with a male too, which given by another fact that, he's a part wolf".

The rest of the pack continued to be terrified about this new predicament. Its one hell of a shocked to know that your friend other than he can't change as a shifter, he can get pregnant instead.

Sam stepped forward. "Thank you, Carlisle for your help. I think this meeting is over where we should get back to the meeting with the council to discuss what had happened."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You've been such a great help." I said smiled to him.

"You're welcome, Billy. I'm glad I can help you".

After that we went back to the reservation. We had a meeting with the council that day. Only god knows, how much I hated the day I called the elders my family.

"Billy, we have decided that, Jacob should mate with one of the pack members. It is important that a child must be born so that one day he can lead the tribe. A strong and powerful leader". One of the elders spoke.

"But you can't do that! Jacob is my son! To force this upon him is an act of cruelty!" I lashed.

"Billy! How could you say that?! You know what we do is for the benefit of the tribe. You're one of the elders. You're supposed to be in this together". Damn you, Harry Clearwater. I spit the day, I called you my friend.

"I disagree. I will not allow anything to happen to my son". I strongly disagree.

"I think we should continue another day. I suggest we gave the Black's family two days to think this thoroughly. I was informed that Jacob still has no idea about the whole thing, or the shifter's business. You will explain to Jacob, Billy, about the pack, about his heritage, and his responsibility now. We will gather again a week from now". The speaker of the council spoke.

For two days, I felt terrible. I couldn't face Jacob. I didn't have the strength to tell him everything. How could a father do that without losing his only son? Because I certainly sure that after I told him what happened, he would blame me, and hate me. I can't live knowing that my son hates me. I couldn't.

Jacob who has been worrying about me came to me and asked for the truth. When I looked at my son, I knew I had to tell him. So I told him. I told him everything.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I hid the truth from you. I hurt you. I'm sorry that you hate me." My cheeks and shirt were wet with tears. And so do Jacob.

"No, dad. I will never hate you. I'm angry, yes, but I couldn't hate you. You're still my dad."

"I love you, Jacob. This is why I didn't tell you sooner. I want to protect you. But I failed. I failed to protect you from them" I sobbed.

"Them? What do you mean, dad?" Jacob asked panicked.

"They wanted you to mate with one of the pack members. They wanted a child born from your blood."

"What?! Mate?! With the pack?! But why?"

"Because your child will be a powerful child. Even powerful shifter. They want the child to be the leader of the tribe."

"But dad... I didn't want this! I didn't want to be like this! They can't force me!" Jacob was all but yelled.

"They can. And they will, Jake. They will force you to mate with one of them! You have to go away from here, Jacob! You have to run!"

"But dad, what about you? I can't leave you." Jake shook his head and holding my arms tightly.

"You have to go Jacob. They won't hurt me. I'm one of the Elders. They can't hurt me. Go now Jacob! Before they come here!"

At that, Jacob nodded and quickly put on his shirt and his other clothes in his bag. He grabs his phone and wallet into his jacket. When he finished, he looked at me with his eyes red from all the tears.

"Go to Charlie. And stay there. They won't dare making any trouble with Charlie. I'll be there when it is all over." I looked up at my son hoping that he will be alright. Jacob came to me and hugged me tightly. I held unto his face and kissed his temples.

"I love you, dad." Jacob croaked while sniffling on my shoulder.

"I love you too, son. Go" I pat his back. He released me and picked up his bag. He looked at me before he opened the door.

"Well, so good to see you already up, Jacob. Hurm, going somewhere, pup?" Stood there at the front door was Sam.

Blood drained from my face. Sam got Jacob before he could run away. What happened after that is that we were brought to the court meeting. I trembled thinking about what could happen to us. Escaping the tribe is regarded as an ultimate betrayal. Moreover when, you directly disobey the council's order. Banishment usually awaits for those who was found guilty. It was worse that we were caught.

"Billy Black!" roared one of the elders. "You should know better! You're an Elder. The way of our people was supposed to be the priority! How could you betray the council and the tribe?!"

"The way of our people is hurting my son!" I snapped back.

"But this is for the future of the tribe, Billy. We need leaders for the tribe, strong and powerful Elders that can replace us to rule the tribe. We need Jacob to mate with the pack to produce strong heir, a powerful bred that can finally help us win the war against the leeches." The elder explained.

"With... with the pack? What does that mean?" I didn't understand.

"It is decided that Jacob will mate with every one of us in the pack since each pack members are different and have their own unique abilities. Like Paul and myself both are good in fights. Jared and Embry are good in tracking vampires and Quil and Seth are the fastest among us. So by combining our genes and abilities it increases the chance of gaining powerful bred for future leaders of the tribe" Sam's replied smugly while crossing his arms across his chest.

"So you're going to make me the pack's bitch? Is that it?!" Jacob exclaimed.

"No... Jacob... It's not like that..." Paul said slowly as an attempt to make things clear.

Anger marred Jacob's face and then replaced by pain and tears. "Paul... How could you do this to me?!" He shrieked.

Guilt dawned on Paul while he moved closer to Jacob. Jacob instantly backed away from Paul. I was shocked at this revelation. Paul has been a very good friend to Jacob. They were very close to each other and out of all people; Paul's betrayal must have hurt Jacob the most.

Jacob continues to backed away from Paul. "No! Stay away from me! You tricked me!" he yelled at Paul. However, Paul ignored Jacob's word and still moving slowly towards Jacob.

"Paul, you will stay away from my son." I said sternly. "All of you will stay away from my son!" My body trembles with rage. "I will not tolerate my son being used as a toy for your own advantage. I care about this tribe. But I will not let my son getting hurt!"

"Billy!" roared one of the elders. "You will obey to the council! If you do not comply then we have no choice but to banish your family from the tribe."

"Then so be it!" I snapped back.

The sound of gasps was clear. Members of the council went shock. A whispered word like "traitor" was heard.

Harry Clearwater, one of my oldest friend looked at me with disappointment written on his face. "Then, Billy Black, from now on, your family is banished from La Push. You must not step foot again on this land. The ties between you and anything related to this tribe are no longer exist. This is a punishment that you will live with for the rest of your life. No longer has the Black family existed as one of Quileute's members. Do you accept?" he said.

I looked at him straight in the eyes of a friend who had stabbed me in the back. Our friendship gone the second he said those words. I nodded at him. Even though it hurts to leave my home but to let them hurt my son would kill me. I had to save Jacob. This is the only way. I pulled my son away from the crowd. We need to get home and moved away from La Push. The life we know in La Push was gone. And now time to move on.

I put back the picture in the drawer. It's been months since the banishment. Looking back at our lives here in Forks, I would say maybe this was all fated. Maybe there is a reason why we had to leave La Push. I just hope that it is a good reason.

**TBC for THE FINAL CHAPTER! Coming soon!**

* * *

**Yippe-kay-yay! Coming soon is the FINAL CHAPTER of You Found Me. Excited? See you in the final chapter guys! :) **

**A/N : Okay. So Carlisle actually knew about Jacob before Jacob knows the truth. But Jacob didn't know that Billy asked for Carlisle help. So Billy and Carlisle actually kept the meeting as a secret between them. Do you get what I mean?**

**BTW, I like Sam in this. He's a complete sexy bastard, right? Heheh :) Reminder to you that please read the A/N in the final chapter. It is so important. I have a special announcement**.

**One more thing. I'm currently under construction for a new story. Haven't got the title. The story is a Twilight x True Blood crossover pairing Jacob Black/Eric Northman. What do you guys think of the pairing huh? Because I really like the idea of them together. Jake is dark and beautiful, Eric is a handsome hunk. Kinda fit, don't you think? It's an Alpha/Omega dynamics set in Viking era. Eric is an alpha Viking prince, Jacob is a Quileute male omega. Okay I'm going to stop right there. I'm not going to reveal anything until I'm absolutely sure it's finish. **


	6. Chapter 6 : Let The Sky Fall

**Disclaimer : None of the characters were mine. **

* * *

**A/N : I just want to say thank you for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. But now, it's a final chapter. And I must say, all good things must come to an end. I hope you enjoy this last chapter :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : LET THE SKY FALL**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I told everything about what had happened to the Cullen's. While I told them, Emmett had been staying close to me and held my hand, calming me when my breath hitched or tears fell from my eyes as I relived every single thing in my life. Emmett looked at me with so much love, I felt grateful for having an angel as my mate.

"So basically they found out that you can get pregnant, want to use you like some kind of breeding machine for them, and when you refused they throw you out of La Push?"

Edward asked in disbelief. Beside me, Emmett let a low growled, probably angry with my tribe. I nodded.

"Those sons of a bitch" Edward hissed.

"Edward." Esme warns.

"Sorry". Edward shrugged.

"They will be sorry if I kicked their asses and throw them to the seas" Emmett growled deep. I looked at him and watched his eyes turned slightly black. I knew that he was so angry at my tribe and I was afraid if he did something to my tribe. I grabbed his hand in an effort to calm him and lean into his body.

"Emmett, as much as I am angry at my tribe, things were solved. I was kicked out of La Push and my family have stay away from them. And there's never been a moment I was glad since I was banished and forced to move to Forks until I met you. So I'm grateful that everything happens for a reason. I found you". I said softly. At that moment saying those things and looked into my mate's eyes I felt pure happiness.

Emmett's gold eyes were brimming with tears. His hand pulled my neck and he kissed my lips lovingly.

"I love you". He muttered softly.

"I love you too" I replied.

He hugged me while his other hand running through my hair. I closed my eyes and nuzzled his neck inhaling his scent. The joy of being in my mate's arms consumed me as if we were the only people at the table. But I know the Cullen's were all smiling and happy watching us.

"Well, seeing as you two have been in a full commitment relationship, I think you should tell the news to your father, Jacob. He has to know about what had happened between you and Emmett." Carlisle said.

_Oh shit_. I totally forgot about my dad. _What I'm going to say to him? I don't know if he will accept my relationship with a guy much less a vampire?_ I panicked.

"Err... I... I don't know if he will accept the news" I stammered.

"You wouldn't know unless you told him. But I can assure you Jacob that no matter what happens we will always be there for you." Carlisle said with reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess" I nodded. I looked up to Emmett and he was smiling too.

"Don't worry Jake. Everything will be alright." He said.

"So, how about we go to your house and meet your father now Jacob? I would like to meet my old friend."

"Okay" I said.

**~xox~**

10 minutes later we were on our way to my house. I ride in the back seat of the car with Emmett and Carlisle while Jasper driving beside Edward. At first I was confused as to why Jasper would follow us too but Edward explained that Jasper is a strong empathy and can control other people's emotions. It's a good idea to bring Jasper if my dad suddenly went berserk when I drop the news. My palms were sweating and I keep biting my nails trying to think of a way how to tell my dad. I looked at Emmett and frowned. _How can he keep calm as if none of these things worries him._

What if my dad objects my relationship? What if he doesn't want me as his son anymore? What if he kicked me out like my tribe did? There are millions of things running inside my head and before I could ponder everything we had arrived in front of my house.

"Here we are. You okay babe?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine" _Not_. I said in my head.

"It will be alright." Emmett assured me. He opened the door and stepped outside. He offered his hand and I held his as I followed him. I looked at my house. My dad was inside. _This is it_.

The Cullen and I walked to the door and I opened it. My father was not in the living room.

"Dad." I called. "Dad, come in front. There's someone I want you to meet". Then I heard the sound of his wheelchair coming.

"Who is it, Jacob?" He asked. "Who is...?" He stopped and clearly he was surprised to see the Cullen's, or more precisely vampires in his house.

Carlisle stepped in front, "Hello Billy. Good to see you again. How are you?"

"Carlisle. I'm good. Ah, I'm surprised to see you here with my son. Mind if I ask why?"

"Billy, something has happened and I think both our families should discuss about this. Perhaps it would be easier if Jacob tells you."

"Jacob? What happened? What is it?" My dad asked.

My heart pounded so hard it will jumped out of my ribcage. _I don't know what to tell to him! I can't do this. I can't!_ And then suddenly, I feel a rush of calm soothes me. Must be Jasper.

Emmett tightens his hand around my shoulders. "Breathe, Jacob. Just breathe" He whispered to me.

My dad seeing Emmett holding me in his arm frowned. "Jacob, would you mind explaining what happened here?"

I slowly inhaled taking a deep breath. _I can do this_.

"Dad, this is my mate, Emmett. We met at the cliffs this morning."

Dad gaped at me and the Cullen's. I knew he will be shocked hearing the news. There's no doubt that he will kicked me out of the house.

"Are you sure, Jacob?" He asked.

"Yes. I know this is a lot to take. But dad, I..."

"Did you two have sex?"

"What? Dad!" I said exasperated. I can't believe he asked me like that in front of the Cullen's. "Dad, how can you say that?!"

"I need to know Jacob." Dad said.

"Yes. If that's what concerns you." I hissed.

My dad sighed. He said to Carlisle. "Yes, there's a lot of things we need to discussed"

"Carlisle? Do you know something?" I asked.

Carlisle hesitated to tell me. _And why was he looking at Emmett like that?_

I looked up to see Emmett with his head down. I gasped and grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me. His eyes showed emotions that I could never described.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

"Jacob. I think you should know that you're pregnant with Emmett's child." Carlisle said.

Emmett looked at me with this very same emotion I couldn't describe. Everything went silent to me even my own heart as the word sink in. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with my mate's child, my vampire mate. My trembled hands went to my still flat abdomen. I can't believe that a life had formed inside me. Emmett's child. Our child.

******The End...**

* * *

******WAIT. THERE'S A SEQUEL. **OH YES. READ THE A/N IN NEXT CHAPTER.  



	7. Author's Note

**Announcement !**

* * *

**Hye guys!**

**I'm happy to announce that the sequel to You Found Me has successfully been published!**

**Title : It's A Mad Mad Mad World**

**Summary : Thrown in the myriad adventures of mating with a vampire and pregnant with the said vampire's child. Well, one thing for sure, it never gets boring. AU, Emmett/Jacob, Mpreg, Pregnant sex, Knotting sex, Dub con, Mild non-con, some kinks.**

**Go check out my profile! And don't forget to R&R, follows and favorites, 'kay? :)**

**- DevilishlyAwesome**


End file.
